


why can't i have you like this?

by lunardeism



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Choking, Dubious Consent, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, honestly i'm just spreading my bottom adora agenda again, s3 e5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunardeism/pseuds/lunardeism
Summary: After Catra activates the portal, she can feel Adora slipping through her fingers again. She has to fight to remind her who she is.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 122





	why can't i have you like this?

The force captain sleeping quarters were bigger and more private than the trainee barracks, Catra thought as she curled up beside Adora in bed. The room was still dingy, though, with little to no natural light filtering through the sorry excuse for windows lining either side of the bed. It would be morning soon. Adora would be called to her station, and Catra would have to take orders from her, again.

Adora stirred. She always woke up far earlier than was necessary, though Catra could not complain as she had been lying here awake for the past half hour. Adora swung her legs over the side of the bed, and Catra thought she was making to get up, to get dressed, to start the day, but instead she stopped. She slumped over, her head tipping forward.

“I had the strangest dream…” Adora’s voice was quiet, muffled behind the curtains of hair that hung around her face.

“What happened?” Catra asked softly, concern weaving itself into the harshness of her raspy morning voice.

“This is all wrong…” Adora pulled her hands down her cheeks, and Catra could see her breathing hard, her fingers curling into her stringy locks of hair. Catra suddenly felt a small, familiar sense of panic forming inside her.

“What’s wrong?”

Adora looked over her shoulder, her eyes wide, full of fear that was uncharacteristic for Catra to see in her. Catra sat up and stared back at her. “This.” Adora started to rise to her feet, now staring at her hands stretched wide in front of her. “This is all wrong!” Her voice was louder now, riddled with panic. Catra got up after her, rounding the side of the bed.

“Adora, it’s fine.” She grabbed onto Adora’s forearms, though softly, shaking her slightly in an attempt to draw her out of whatever frenzy had overcome her.

“No, no, no, Catra,” Adora cried, “no, no, no, no!”

“Adora, stop it! You’re scaring me.”

“Catra, can’t you see? I’m not supposed to be here.” Adora pulled away from Catra’s grasp and made over to her dresser, picking up a hair tie as she gathered her hair up into a ponytail. “I have to leave - I… The rebellion…”

Something prickled in the back of Catra’s mind, and she narrowed her eyes, a sour taste of bitterness unfurling within her. “Adora.” Adora looked back at her, but her expression was more determined now than frightened. “Adora, this is everything we ever wanted. Isn’t it?”

Adora’s eyes bore into hers. Her hands dropped to her sides. “I just have this horrible feeling,” she started. “There’s something missing.”

“Nothing is missing!” Catra almost screeched, anger building inside her. “This is the Frightzone! We are exactly where we need to be!” Flashes of an 8 foot tall, blonde warrior flashed across Catra’s mind and she clenched her eyes shut, confused and angry at the memories teasing at the edges of her mind, just out of reach. “Stop it!”

“Catra, come with me,” Adora pleaded, holding out her hand. Catra stared at it. More than anything she wanted to link her fingers with Adora’s, to pull her close, but already she could feel her slipping. As if it had happened before.

Catra grabbed her hand, pulling the blonde into her arms before pushing her face first against the wall, her chest pressing into Adora’s back as she locked her there with her weight. “Everything is perfect,” she whispered harshly into Adora’s ear. Her other hand roamed up the side of Adora’s body, coming to rest on the crest of her chest. “Isn’t it, Adora?”

Adora softened beneath her. “Catra…” There was something in her voice, something that told Catra to squeeze, and so she did, and Adora’s breathy moan in response sent thrills to Catra’s core.

“Everything is  _ perfect. _ ”

Catra let go of Adora’s arm, and she didn’t struggle, instead she waited, quite still, for Catra to continue. Catra let her now-free hand press lower, down Adora’s abdomen, until she cupped her through her undershorts, pressing the heel of her palm firmer until she heard another one of Adora’s little sounds. She pressed further, palming Adora’s breast steadily as her hand nudged repeatedly between her legs, until Adora’s moans turned to words and all she could utter was  _ please _ as Catra’s hands worked against her.

Suddenly Catra stopped. She pulled away. She wanted to be  _ sure _ Adora wanted this. She wanted Adora to come to  _ her _ . She backed towards the bed, watching as Adora turned around, her cheeks flushed, her ponytail messy beyond repair, her hands wandering aimlessly over the places Catra’s had been.

“Catra?”

The backs of Catra’s knees touched the bed, and she stood, waiting, watching as Adora stepped closer, and closer. Their noses almost touched, and she could feel Adora’s breath on her lips. Still, she waited. Adora lifted her hands, her fingertips ghosting over Catra’s cheeks. And still, she waited. Adora’s breath shuddered against her lips. They were impossibly close now, and Catra let her eyes close as Adora threaded her fingers through her hair. When her nails dug into Catra’s scalp, that’s when she decided that yes, she wanted this.

She thrust her hand up, wrapping her fingers around Adora’s ponytail and tugged, so that Adora was forced backwards, and as she spun them both around, she pressed Adora back onto the bed, pinning her down by her hand as her knee pressed between Adora’s thighs. She watched her like that, the blonde sprawled out beneath her, breathing hard, waiting for her next move. Her cheeks were flushed, sweat beading at her temples, her lips parted slightly.

“Don’t you get it, Adora?” Catra breathed, dipping her head closer as Adora watched her lips. “This is where you belong.”

Adora nodded, and Catra surged downwards, seizing her lips with her own as she kissed her harshly, needily, and to her delight she felt Adora kissing her back, her hands reaching up into her hair once more. Catra kissed her until her lungs burned and had to break away for air, but even then Adora pulled her in close, until there were no gaps between them, her hips rutting up against her thigh. Catra gripped her chin and tilted her head to the side, pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses down the expanse of her neck. She could feel the vibrations of Adora’s little moans through her lips and she smiled at that, baring her fangs as she scraped them across her jugular.

When the movement of Adora’s hips against her thigh became shakier, more desperate, and as her moans turned to unintelligible pleading, Catra pulled away. Adora yelped at the loss of contact.

“W-why’d you stop?”

Catra looked at her, her grin still baring teeth as she sauntered to the other side of the bed. She wasn’t sure how she knew what was there, but when she retrieved it from a cubby hole beneath the bed, Adora’s eyes widened.

The strap.

Catra stepped into it, fastening it around her hips before she returned to Adora’s side. She kneeled in front of the blonde, hooking her fingers around her shorts and pulling them down her thighs. She was slow with it, only because she adored how Adora whined impatiently. When she finally pulled the undershorts off her feet and discarded them, Catra settled between her legs, and began pressing kisses down the soft skin of her thighs. Adora grabbed for her hand and Catra linked their fingers together as her mouth neared the lips waiting beneath a tuft of hair.

Her tongue lapped experimentally between the folds and Adora’s thighs twitched either side of her head as she let out a soft gasp. Catra pressed her tongue firmer this time, letting it traverse further until Adora let out another moan. Catra latched her lips around this spot and sucked ever so gently, to see how Adora would react, and the blonde let out a heavy breath, her legs locking behind Catra’s head as she pulled her closer. Catra hummed, dipping her tongue back down between her folds before bringing it up to swirl around that spot again, and that seemed to do it, because Adora was jutting her hips up into her mouth so that Catra had to hold her hips down with her free hand. She pulled her head away just slightly, and Adora let out a disappointed huff, until Catra moved her hand around and, after retracting her claws, pressed a finger past her entrance.

“ _ Oh, _ ” Adora breathed, letting her head fall back against the bed.

Catra pushed her finger deeper, exploring the warm wetness that clenched around her knuckle. Experimentally, she curled her finger just a little inside of her, and Adora clasped her hand over her mouth to muffle a particularly loud moan threatening to spill out of her. Catra hummed again in approval before she began to move her finger in and out, eventually adding a second finger and enjoying the noises Adora struggled to contain as she stretched her out, wetness coating her digits. When she added her mouth to the mix, and began licking and sucking gently at Adora’s clit while her fingers pumped in and out, Adora came quickly undone with both her hands pressed over her mouth to suppress her moans as she contracted around Catra’s fingers.

When she recovered, Catra pulled away and stood up again, parting Adora’s legs easily enough before she braced her weight with one hand beside Adora’s head while the other, with fingers coated in Adora’s cum, she brought to her lips. Adora’s cheeks flushed a deeper shade of red as she watched Catra lap up her juices. Then Catra’s hand lowered, fingers wrapping round the base of her cock and Adora gasped as she guided and pressed the tip against her entrance. She didn’t push inside yet, listening instead to Adora’s needy moans as she just let the length of it slide between her folds, guiding it until the tip nudged against her clit.

Adora grabbed onto her shoulder and looked up at her with a pleading stare. “Catra,  _ please. _ ”

Catra smiled and complied, deciding she had teased enough, and pulled her hips back slightly to bring the tip to Adora’s entrance once more. She pushed in slowly, and Adora’s mouth fell open in a silent moan as the cock stretched her right to the hilt. She swore breathily as Catra pulled out again, deliberately slow, hiking Adora’s thigh over her hip for better access.

As Catra pressed her cock in and out of Adora slowly, letting her get used to its size, her free hand gently palmed Adora’s breast beneath her shirt, rolling her nipple between her thumb and forefinger with each languid thrust of her hips. Each noise rolling out of Adora’s mouth spurred her on, until Adora became too loud for comfort and she had to capture her lips in a kiss again to avoid waking this half of the Frightzone.

“Faster,” Adora whined between kisses, “I want you to fuck me until I’m shaking.”

Catra growled as her hand detached from her breast, hiking her shirt up to expose her mounds before she moved up over her chest. Her hand locked loosely around Adora’s neck, not yet restricting, just resting where she could feel her pulse beating under the pads of her fingers. Adora whimpered, her hand clasping at Catra’s forearm. Catra shifted her weight until she hovered over the blonde, and began to drive her hips down at a faster pace as her fingers tightened around Adora’s throat. Adora dug her fingers into Catra’s forearm, her body flowing like water beneath her as her tits bounced in tandem with each thrust of Catra’s cock.

Catra groaned at the sight of her. Nothing could compare to this, Adora’s pleasure at her full disposal. She loosened her grip around her neck again, and Adora sputtered and heaved in breaths. She loosened one of her hands from Catra’s arm, tracing it down her abdomen. Catra watched it as it travelled to her pussy, as Adora began running her two middle fingers over her own clit on each off-beat of Catra’s thrusts. Catra watched as she added to her own pleasure, and she could tell she was coming close. The cat girl tightened her fingers around Adora’s neck again, and Adora’s eyes rolled into the back of her head, her jaw hanging lax in a moan that couldn’t escape Catra’s restriction. She mouthed her curses as her back arched off the bed, her legs tightening around Catra’s waist as she chased her release with her fingers. Catra drove her hips down as her cock pounded into Adora’s core, and she released her hold on her throat just as Adora came, a long string of curse words mingling with Catra’s name finally spilling from her mouth as her body shook beneath her.

“Holy fuck,” she breathed finally, as Catra pulled out and rolled off her. “When did you bring that in?”

Catra looked down at the synthetic cock still strapped to her pelvis and made to remove it, pulling it off. “Honestly? I don’t know.”

Adora’s brow quirked at her response, but she could only laugh as she lay there, thoroughly spent.

“Don’t get too comfortable,” Catra reminded her as she pulled her in for another kiss, “duties start soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!
> 
> you can find me @[lunardeism](http://lunardeism.tumblr.com) on tumblr and @[catrartemis](http://www.twitter.com/catrartemis) on twitter if you'd like!


End file.
